


Thinking of You

by ForFucksSakeJim



Series: You [2]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, M/M, Masturbation, dakota gets caught, one fic two possible endings, trans vinnie, useless slut dakota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Kinda of a sequel to Dreaming of You but can be read separately.





	1. Wishing For You

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda of a sequel to Dreaming of You but can be read separately.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dakota gets some alone time on their couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Dreaming of You but can be read separately.

Dakota was in love with Cav. That was a fact. There was nothing that could be done about it. He was in love with his best friend. And what was he doing? Masturbating on their office couch while imagining how Cav would fuck him. 

 

He pushed his fingers deeper inside of him. It felt so good. The way his walls clenched around the digit. He wondered how big Cav was. He had long fingers and big feet. It made him wonder what other part of his anatomy was big. 

 

Cav was a gentleman. He would probably be the kind of person who, instead of saying sex or fuck, he would call the action love making. And that thought made Dakota fall in love with him more. 

 

He spread his legs wider, searching for that sweet sweet spot inside of him. His back arched as he panted, taking a quick glance over to the clock. Cav would be back in ten minutes. He had to hurry. 

 

The thought of getting caught made him impossibly wetter. Wondering what Cav would say, what he would  _ do,  _ if he caught Vinnie two fingers deep inside of himself. Would he slam the door close and politely wait for Dakota to finish? Would he yell at him for jacking off on their couch? Would he stare and fight back a hard on from himself? Would he join Vinnie? 

 

In his head, he always joined in. Would tell him how filthy he was. How he was such a slut because he couldn’t wait until he got to his own private apartment. Dakota thrusted his fingers faster, could feel his own orgasam so close. Just a few more thrusts. 

 

He imagined Cav eating him out, making sure he was nice and loose so that he could fuck him. How his cock would slide in, how it would fit perfectly inside of his pussy. 

 

Dakota cried out his name, so close to the edge. He checked the clock again, he still had time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I could decide what kind of ending I wanted so it’s up to you now! 
> 
> If you don’t want Dakota to get caught, proceed to chapter two. 
> 
> But if you want to know what happens when Cav gets home early then Chapter three is the one for you. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Comments/kudos fuel my soul 💖


	2. Close to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dakota almost gets caught

He imagined Cav eating him out, making sure he was nice and loose so that he could fuck him. How his cock would slide in, how it would fit perfectly inside of his pussy. 

 

Dakota cried out his name, so close to the edge. He checked the clock again, he still had time. Not much time, but he had time. 

 

He wiggled his fingers a bit more, gasping loudly as he brushed against that sweet spot inside of. “Cav…” he moaned out, feeling himself clench tight around himself as he came. Could feel his juices slip out of him and pool beneath him. 

 

His breathing was heavy as he struggled to sit back up. He definitely felt better as he stood up, pulling his pants back up, heading towards the bathroom to wash his hands. 

 

His heart stopped when he heard the door open, “I’m back!” He heard Cav call out and Dakota’s knees felt week. He had almost been caught. He didn’t need fantasy to know that Cav would have been angry if he caught him in the middle of some self lovin’. 

 

“I’ll be out in a minute!” He called out, quickly wiping his hands as he scurried back into the main area of the office. 

 

Cav was standing by their table, just a bit away from the couch he just came on. He could still see the faint outline of the stain he left. He hadn’t had time to flip the cushion. “I brought your favorite from that dinner.” Cav spoke, blissfully unaware of what had transpired in their office minutes before. He grabbed his food and sat down. Right in the stain. 

 

He watched Cavs face go blank and his eyes close, “Do I want to know what I just sat in?” He asked, his eyes still closed. 

 

“It’s nothing.” Dakota spoke too quickly, “I spilled some water a little while ago. Meant to clean it up.” He lied, it was a little scary just how well he was able to lie to Cavendish. 

 

“Thank god.” Cav breathed, “At least it's not like slobber or anything.” He began to dig into his food, moving over on the couch to clear the stain. 

 

“Now why would I slobber on the couch?” Dakota joked as he got his own food and sat down next to him. He watched Cav give him a pointed a look out of the corner of his eye but refused to answer him. And that was fine by Dakota. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Comments/kudos fuel my soul 💖


	3. Sleeping With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cav catches Dakota jacking it on the couch. What happens next will surprise you.

He imagined Cav eating him out, making sure he was nice and loose so that he could fuck him. How his cock would slide in, how it would fit perfectly inside of his pussy. 

 

Dakota cried out his name, so close to the edge. He checked the clock again, he still had time. Not much time, but he had time. 

 

He wiggled his fingers a bit more, gasping loudly as he brushed against that sweet spot inside of him. “Cav…” he moaned out, “oh fuck Cav!” He shouted, he was so close to coming. Just a little bit more. 

 

He moaned the other man’s name one more time, but couldn’t stop himself when he heard the door fly open. 

 

“Vinnie! Is everything ok?” Cav ran into the office. Stopping short when he saw Dakota on the couch. Dakota’s hand spasmed as he roughly pulled out, making eye contact with Cav. 

 

Dakota’s eyes screwing shut as a final wave of pleasure overtook him and he came. Right in front of Cavendish. 

 

Cav quickly turned away blundering apologies for walking in on him. Dakota could die of embarrassment right now if he could. Just because he fantasized of Cav catching him didn’t mean he  _ wanted to be caught _ . 

 

“Cav…” Dakota started, not sure how to finish the sentence. This was shaky ground and if Cav was unaware of Dakota’s crush on him, he was well aware now. 

 

“I uh, I thought something had happened. That you had fallen or something.” Cav spoke, still facing the wall. He glanced over his shoulder to see Dakota still spread out, a perfect view of his pussy. Cav turned red as Dakota quickly closed his legs, sitting up to try and cover himself up. Not as if he was self conscious or anything, but he didn’t want this to be their last awkward conversation. 

 

Cav could still make out a curly mass of hair and he swallowed thickly. Now was not the time to think about how they would feel against him. 

 

His cock was straining in his pants and he tried to will it away. But the image was now forever seared into his brain. 

 

“But uh, I see I was wrong.” Cav continuing wondering how he had gotten into this mess to begin with. 

 

“Cav…” Dakota spoke standing up, his knees still week and he buckled forward. Cav quickly lunging forwards to catch him in his arms. Both of them aware of just how close they were right now, but neither making a real effort to move away. 

 

“Do you often think of me when masturbating?” Cav blurted out, surprised by his own forwardness. That was not the question he wanted to come out of his mouth. But now it was too late to take it back. 

 

“Truthfully?” Dakota asked, “It’s been an ongoing thing for a few months now…”. He didn’t know why he told Cav the truth. Maybe because he was half naked and still horny. Or the fact he could see the outline of cav’s cock in his pants. The fact they were so close that if Dakota were to fall back on the couch Cav would land on top of him. 

 

“I think I should be flattered…” Cav chuckled as he sat Dakota back down on the couch. “Even though this is now how I thought I would see you naked.”

 

“You wanted to see me naked?” Dakota asked. All care out the window. Cav scratched the back of his neck. 

 

“I would be lying if I uh. I said I didn’t think about these things too. Things with you.” Cav didn’t look him in the eye. 

 

They were stuck in this time period with no way to go back and undo this conversation. They might as well be honest with each other. 

 

“Like what?” Dakota asked in a soft voice. 

 

“Holding your hand. Kissing you…” he trailed off, “Making love to you…” and Dakota smiled and let out a giggle. He was right. Making love. 

 

Cav shot him a pointed look and Dakota quickly spoke, “I just. I knew you would refer to it is as ‘Making Love’.” 

 

“And what is it that you call it?” Cav asked, leaning into Dakota’s space. Not so much that he felt smothered but far enough away that, if Dakota wanted to, he could easily move away. 

 

“The usual words, ya know. Fuckin, bump and grind, doing the nasty, pretty much anything but ‘Making Love’.” His body was much more relaxed. He grinned as he leaned into Cavendish’s space now. A soft smile gracing Cav’s lips and Dakota continued, “But I wouldn’t mind makin some sweet sweet love to you.” Vinnie smiled, they were inches away now and Dakota could feel Cav’s breath on his skin. 

 

“Vinnie, I’m gonna ask you something. You can say no, but I want to ask you this.” Cav spoke, a hand reaching out to rest on top of Vinnie’s dry hand. Dakota nodded his head and Cav took a deep breath. 

 

“Can I kiss you?”  He asked and Vinnie grinned, closing the space between their lips with a soft kiss. Neither of them caring that Vinnie was naked from the waist down. 

 

Cav’s free hand cupping Vinnie’s face as he deepened their kiss. It was electrifying and Vinnie felt his whole skin alight with goosebumps as they moved closer together. 

 

They parted and Cav rested his forehead against the others man’s. “I really like you, Vinnie. Like. Really  _ really _ like you.” He confessed, his finger playing in Vinnie’s hair. 

 

“I really  _ really  _ like you too.” Vinnie spoke, “But maybe I should put my pants on…” he trailed off. 

 

“You don’t have to,” Cav assured him, “Not if you don’t want too.”

 

“I really don’t want to.” They lunged at each other again, furiously kissing as Dakota worked to get Cav’s pants off. His cock so much bigger than what he imagined it to be. 

 

“I can’t believe I’ve been missing out on this.” He said out loud and Cav blushed. 

 

“It’s not that impressive…” Cav told him but Dakota just shook his head. 

 

“You have a cock like the gods, Cav.” Vinnie spoke, as he rubbed him, his hands unable to grasp fully around the shaft. 

 

Cav tenderly kissed his neck, Dakota letting out a soft moan as he worked the skin. He knew he was gonna have a hickey in the morning and he was fine with that. 

 

“C-Cav.” He moaned out as one of his hands rubbed his leg. 

 

“Can I touch you?” Cav asked hotly and Dakota nodded his head. 

 

“Yes.” He consented as moaned as a finger slid between his wet folds. “Oh fuck. That’s good.” He cried out. 

 

Cavs finger slowly slid inside of him. Cavs fingers were so much longer than his own and he could feel Cavendish already deeper inside of him that he ever achieved with his own. 

 

He clenched hard around him, his breathing labored and Cav peppered more kisses on his face. “Are you alright?” He asked as Dakota nodded his head. He could feel another finger slowly enter him. “You’re so wet.” Cav observed as his fingers experimentally flexed inside of him, nearly sending Dakota over the edge. Dakota cried out again, he could feel himself so close to his next orgasam. 

 

“F-fuck.” Dakota moaned out, “Cav. I’m so close.” He whispered as Cav slowly thrusted deeper inside of him. “Need to cum.” 

 

“Go ahead.” He said softly in Vinnie’s ear and that was enough to send him overboard. His second orgasam of the night ripping through him as he coated Cav’s fingers. 

 

Cav came too, could feel it on his skin. Cav slowly pulled out, making eye contact with Vinnie before licking off his juices. “You taste great.” He confessed and Dakota knew that things would never be the same anymore. 

 

“Lunch can wait.” Dakota spoke as he pushed Cav down on the couch, “Just want to lay here with you.” He confessed. He felt Cav’s arms wrap around him as he kissed his forehead. Neither of them caring about the stains on the couch. 

 

Both knew it would only be the first of many encounters on that particular piece of furniture. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Comments/kudos fuel my soul 💖

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Comments/Kudos feed my soul. 💖


End file.
